Feliz cumpleaños, Ryiuchi
by ClaireR6
Summary: Por el cumpleaños de su ídolo, Shuichi lleva días debanándose los sesos y buscando el regalo perfecto. De lo que se dará cuenta pronto, es de que el regalo que Ryuichi busca realmente, es él.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Japón, 25 de marzo.

12:00 a.m

- ¡Hirooooo! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ¿En qué momento exactamente me metí en esto?- Shuichi, como de costumbre, gritaba desesperado en busca de ayuda, o al menos, algo de la sensatez que a él le faltaba.

- Pues no sé, Shu. Tampoco es para tanto, creo que en su momento ya quedaron bastante claras las cosas. No entiendo a qué viene esto ahora, al fin y al cabo, no tienes ninguna obligación con él.

- ¡Claro que la tengo! Ryuichi no pasa largas temporadas por aquí, y más después de lo… lo de cuando volvimos de Nueva York…

- Sí, pero eso te lo buscaste tú. Podrías haberlo rechazado desde el principio y las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos.

El cantante se quedó mirándolo con cara de incrédulo por unos segundos: estaba claro que su amigo no sabía lo que era que su mayor ídolo se le declarase. De todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora de lo que tenia que preocuparse era de pensar algo para el gran día, el cual llegaría en menos de una semana.

- ¡Pero tú eso no lo entiendes! ¡Es como cuando compras pokis de fresa! ¡Crees que podrás aguantar hasta casa sin abrir el paquete, pero sabes que están ahí, tan tentadores, diciéndote en silencio que te los comas! ¡Y no lo puedes resistir, Hiro! ¡Porque son pokis! ¡Y están ahí, esperándote, y sabes que son tuyos! ¡Y para cuando te das cuenta ya te has comido tres paquetes y no sabes como explicárselo a Yuki y…!- Paró por un momento para mirar a su amigo, que ahora mostraba una expresión desconcertada.- Esto… Además, la cuestión no es que yo lo rechazara o no, sino que la semana que viene es su cumpleaños, y está en Japón. Desde que pasó aquello es muy raro cuando estamos juntos… y yo… siento la obligación, como amigo y como fan, de regalarle algo ya que tengo oportunidad, pero si me pongo histérico sólo por verlo… imagínate lo difícil que es esto para mí.

- Vale, vale…- El pelirrojo dio un sorbo del batido que se estaba tomando con su amigo mientras esperaban a que el novio de éste lo recogiera al salir de su firma de libros.- En fin, aún tienes unos días para pensarlo… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Noriko o K? Ellos lo conocen bastante bien…

- Pero entonces no sería lo mismo, tiene que ser algo de mi cosecha.

- ¿Y entonces porque me das la lata a mí?

- No te doy la lata, Hiro. Sólo ejerzo mi derecho de mejor amigo.- Sonrió triunfal.- ¡Uy! ¿Aquel de allí no es Yuki?

- O él, o alguien que le ha robado el coche.

- Bueno Hiro, nos vemos mañana. ¡Piénsalo, eh!

- Si hombre, si…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Shuichi fue directamente a buscar su colección de "cosas frikis de Nittle Grasper que sólo podrían tener la CIA, un enfermo mental, o él" (Aunque entre los dos últimos no haya mucha diferencia…). Releyó las entrevistas a Sakuma-san, volvió a ver sus videos, escuchó sus canciones; y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ello.

El escritor, por su parte, observaba con sigilo a su amante, dudando de si quería preguntar o no a qué venia tanto misterio. No le gustaba que su novio estuviera últimamente tan raro, parecía que algo le preocupaba y quería saber el motivo. Y más si, a juzgar por el material grafico que tenía ahora mismo en las manos, se trataba de "ese". Material grafico que por cierto el pelirrosa estaba viendo "demasiado entusiasmado" para su gusto: ¡Ya podría mirarlo a él más seguido con esa cara de adoración!

- Llevas unos días raro… ¿Te pasa algo?- El rubio al fin se decidió a preguntar.

El más joven se giró algo sorprendido, no se había percatado de la presencia de su amante; y mucho menos había pensado en cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba.

- No, bueno… si… esto… si te cuento algo, ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

- Prometo intentarlo.- Se sentó en el suelo imitando al otro, pensando que esa respuesta no le gustaba nada, así que, para no romper su línea de sinceridad de los últimos meses, se pensó mejor lo que quería decir.- O mejor… no, no te prometo nada porque creo que ya sé de qué va la cosa.

- ¡Yuki! ¡No seas mal pensado!- Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para contarle lo que tanto le preocupaba.- Lo que pasa es que la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Sakuma-san, y desde que lo conozco, por esas fechas nunca ha estado aquí, pero este año…

- Ya… Este año está aquí, y quieres regalarle algo, ¿No?- Preguntó aliviado.

- Pues sí. Pero tal y como estamos ahora es un poco incomodo y… realmente no sé qué hacer.

- No tienes ninguna obligación con él, si tan mal lo pasas, no lo hagas y punto. Otra cosa es que quieras hacerlo, y conociéndote como te conozco, supongo que el problema es ese.- Sentenció el escritor haciéndose el resignado.

- ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo! ¡Es Ryuichi Sakuma! ¡Y no ha cambiado nada respecto a lo que pienso de él!

- Mucho Ryuichi tienes tú en la cabeza…- Refunfuñó Eiri mientras se levantaba para ir a hacer la cena.

- Yuukiii…. ¿Estás celoso?

- Creo que está bastante claro que sí.

- ¿Por Ryuichi?

- No, por el agujero.- Respondió desapareciendo de la vista del vocalista, que una vez más se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

- Yuki no baka…

- ¡Te he oído!- Se oyó gritar desde la cocina.

- Je…- Shuichi corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio con una idea fija en la cabeza.- ¡Yuki!- Se le colgó al cuello con intenciones poco éticas.- Si tanto te importa el dichoso agujero… podrías dedicarle un poco de atención…

- ¿Pero tú no tenías hambre?

- No de ese tipo…

- Baka…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

NG Records, 27 de marzo.

8:30 a.m

- Entonces… ¿Aún no has pensado nada?

- Que va, Hiro… empiezo a estar demasiado desesperado con esto, al final os haré caso y pasaré del tema.

- ¿Desde cuando te das por vencido tan rápido? Si es algo que quieres hacer, hazlo. Seguro que encuentras algo a tiempo, tienes tanta suerte que siempre te salvas en el último minuto.- Rió Nakano recordándole lo que siempre pasaba.

- ¡Está bien! Seguiré intentándolo.- El vocalista se subió a la mesa alzando el puño triunfal.- ¡Gracias Hiro! ¡Qué bien me entiendes!

- Bien, chicos… Y ahora que ya hemos solucionado la crisis existencial de Shindo (otra vez)… ¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar?- Fujisaki ya empezaba a estar demasiado cansado de no poder hacer nada de provecho a causa de los consecutivos problemas del cantante.

- Jejeje... Gomen.

El día pasó bastante rápido para BL, ya que al fin de semana siguiente tenían un concierto y aún debían preparar las nuevas canciones. Con todo el jaleo, ni Shuichi tuvo tiempo de meterse en algún lio, así que el montador de escenas numero dos fue a ver porque.

- ¡Shuuichiiii! ¡No has ido a ver a Kumagoro en todo el día, no da!

- Ho… Hola Sakuma-san. Lo siento, hemos tenido un día de locos.

- Shu…- De pronto el guitarrista tuvo una de sus grandes ideas, así que le susurró a su amigo.- ¿Por qué no le intentas sonsacar algo a él mismo? Con lo bobo que es seguro que no se da ni cuenta…

- ¡Hiro! ¡No le llames eso a Sakuma-san!- Le recriminó poniendo morritos ¡Que nadie se atreviera a decir eso de su Dios!- Pero es verdad, tienes razón. Podría intentarlo.

- Claro que la tengo, siempre es así.- Sonrió triunfal antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba solo y su amigo corría hacía su ídolo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

No podía creerlo, al final en vez de sonsacarle algo al vocalista de NG, había accedido a quedar a solas con él ¡Y nada menos que en su casa! Con la vergüenza que le daba quedarse a solas con Sakuma-san…

- En fin, un día u otro tenía que pasar…- El muchacho iba dando un paseo hacía la casa que compartía con Eiri.- ¡Pero deja ya de pensar en eso, Shuichi!- De pronto se gritó a si mismo sin importar que estuviera en plena calle.- Ahora en lo que tienes que pensar es en que hoy llegarás pronto a casa, y podrás estar con… jejeje… y podrás hacerle…. Jijijiji…..- Se sonrojó ante la indecente idea.- ¡Yaaaaaaay! ¡Yuki espérame!

Una masa rosa indefinida recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Japón en dirección a casa de un famoso escritor de novelas, bajo la incrédula mirada de todos con quien se cruzaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

Tokio, 31 de marzo

8 p.m

Si no recordaba mal, la próxima esquina a la derecha y ya habría llegado. Sólo había ido un par de veces a casa de Sakuma, y aun recordaba la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que lo hizo: esa mezcla de nervios, euforia y adoración.

Ya estaban allí: él, y la frustrante sensación.

Llamó al timbre y esperó hecho un manojo de nervios a que su ídolo apareciera.

- Shuu-chaaaan ¡Llegas pronto no da! ¡Adelaaanteeeee!- Dijo arrastrando al chico literalmente.

La verdad es que eso de que Ryuichi se mostrara con esa actitud infantil le tranquilizaba, era como una manera indirecta de suavizar la situación.

- ¡Huele muy bien! ¿Qué estás cocinando?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sincera que el otro no tardó en imitar.

- ¡Kumagoro te está cocinando espaguetis! Sabe que te gustan y quería sorprenderte no da.

- ¡Je je! Pues dale las gracias a Kuma-chan de mi parte por el detalle.- Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad, haciéndole entender a quien iba dirigido el comentario.

Desde que Sakuma le confesó su amor en la azotea de NG y supo, durante un breve periodo de tiempo, cómo era el verdadero Ryuichi sin corazas infantiles ni apariencias, sentía la irracional necesidad de hacerlo aflorar de nuevo, por muy nervioso que eso le pusiera. Quizá era algo egoísta por su parte, pero le gustaba la sensación de poder estar con el hombre que tanto le había cambiado la vida.

El verdadero Sakuma Ryuichi.

- ¿Me ayudas, Shu?- Preguntó el mayor dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¡Claro! Si te fías de que no rompa algo…

- No pasa nada Shuichi, Kumagoro también es un poco torpe a veces, pero yo no me enfado no da.

Mientras el experimentado cantante terminaba de hacer la cena, el pelirrosa preparó la mesa intentando que todo quedara perfecto para su mayor ídolo.

- Shu… ¿Pasa algo?- Ryuichi acababa de caer: al vocalista nunca parecía haberle entusiasmado eso de quedarse tanto rato a solas con él, por eso siempre que podía evitaba hacerlo para no ponerse nervioso.

- No… ¿Porqué?- Preguntó sorprendido al ver el repentino cambio de personalidad del otro.

- Vamos, Shuichi, ambos sabemos que no estarías aquí si no fuera por algo, para eso ya tienes a Hiro ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Yuki? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en NG?

- Bueno, yo…- ¡No podía decirle que había ido a sonsacarle información porque llevaba semanas pensando en su regalo de cumpleaños y aun no tenía nada!- Solo… te veo muy poco por aquí y… cuando lo hago es por trabajo. Por eso yo… quería ver como estabas. La ultima… bueno, la única vez que hablamos de algo coherente fue… bueno… ya sabes, y la verdad es que…

- ¿Quieres decir que estas preocupado por mí?

- …Un poco quizá…

- Tranquilo.- Una sonrisa calmada se dibujó en su rostro.- No es la primera vez que me dan calabazas; podré soportarlo.

El pelirrosa se sonrojó ante la idea de haber rechazado a su ídolo y del hecho de estar comentándolo con él. Realmente era una situación bastante rara e incomoda, sobre todo para el más joven, que dejó notar enseguida la sensación de nerviosismo que ello le provocaba.

- Esto ya está.- Anunció Sakuma sacando al otro de sus cavilaciones.- Ve a la mesa si quieres, ahora voy yo con los platos.

Definitivamente, la cena no estaba yendo como él pretendía. No había podido sonsacarle nada, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y para colmo, había vuelto a salir a la luz "ese" tema.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a irte?- Preguntó de repente el más joven.

- A mediados de la semana que viene, ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada… el fin de semana que viene actuamos en Perushana… me habría gustado que estuvieras.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que esté?- la faceta más infantil de Ryuichi volvió a salir a la luz.- ¡No te preocupes Shu-chan! ¡Kumagoro y yo estaremos en primera fila no da!

- No, en serio… no hace falta… no quiero echarte a perder los planes…

- ¡Nah, Shuichi! Me gustaría verte antes de irme… ¡Pero me tienes que dedicar una canción, eh!

- Je, je… ¡Dalo por hecho!- Adoraba saber que su música no le era indiferente, que podía captar su atención con sólo entonar unas notas.

Aunque muy en el fondo los dos sabían el porqué de todo eso: Sakuma accedería a cualquier cosa que le pidiera el otro si con ello sabía que lo hacía feliz, o al menos, conseguía robarle una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre había hecho aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

- Ryuichi…- El vocalista de BL esbozó una mueca tontorrona.- Gracias… por todo.- Lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose un momento en ellos, prestando atención en las reacciones que él provocaba.

- No tienes porqué dármelas…- Se sonrojó levemente ante el adorable acto del más joven.- Ya sabías que lo haría si me lo pedías.

_Eso era._

_Lo sabía._

_Ryuichi Sakuma podía tener todo lo que quisiera. ¿O no?_

_Realmente, lo que más ansiaba el cantante sólo se lo podía dar él._

_¿Quizá debería…?_

- ¡Shu! ¿Quieres jugar a algo? ¿Cantamos? ¿Dibujamos? ¿Disfrazamos a Kumagoro?

- Mmm… ¿Quieres escuchar las canciones para el concierto que te dije? Aún no hemos hecho los arreglos, pero la letra ya está.

- ¡Siii, no da!- Los ojos de Ryuichi brillaban intensamente de emoción.- ¿Has oído, Kuma-chan? ¡Shuichi cantará para nosotros!

- La verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza… la letra es un poco "Subida de tono"…- Se sonrojó ante la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¡Uuhhh! Entonces le tendremos que tapar las orejas a Kumagoro…

Los dos cantantes rieron tontamente por el comentario consiguiendo que el más joven se relajara un poco, no tardando en entonar la susodicha canción, titulada Welcome to my romance.

Sakuma miraba con expectación, quedando embobado con la melodía que el otro le ofrecía, siendo ésta acompañada por insinuantes gestos que lograron que el vocalista de NG sintiera un repentino y sofocante calor.

"Vaya con el niño… ¿De verdad Tohma le va a permitir cantar esto? Cómo me está poniendo… es tan provocador aún sin saberlo… que yo… yo… ¡No debería pensar esto! Pero es tan tentador… que me… esto… ups"

El castaño se percató de que empezaba a tener un "serio problema" con esa situación; por suerte, Shuichi parecía no haberse dado cuenta. O al menos eso esperaba…

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?- Preguntó el pelirrosa sentándose a su lado y mirando de reojo el "problema" de su ídolo.- Yo diría que te ha gustado…- Se sonrojó con un deje de nerviosismo ante algo que jamás pensó ver en el otro.

- ¡Y yo que te estas divirtiendo demasiado con esto!- Recriminó intentando ocultar su reciente erección con un cojín.

- Ryuichi… De verdad te… ¿…Te gusto tanto?

- ¿¡A ti qué te parece!?- Respondió desesperado por la situación, recibiendo como respuesta tan solo la risa del menor.- ¡Pero serás..! ¡Deja de reírte! ¡A mí no me hace gracia!- Al final terminó cediendo y riendo nerviosamente con él.

De pronto el pelirrosa cambió su expresión por otra más seria, quedando a escasos milímetros del mayor.

- ¿Te ayudaría más si yo…?- Siguió acercándose hasta que se unieron sus labios bajo la sorpresa de Sakuma.

Se recreó en la sensación de calidez, recordando aquellos momentos que para él fueron los más intensos de su vida: aquel beso robado que pensó que jamás volvería a saborear. Estrechó al pequeño entre sus brazos como si con ello se ayudara a sí mismo para darle credibilidad a lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió como Shuichi deslizaba las manos debajo de su camiseta, sorprendiéndolo con unas atrevidas caricias demasiado impropias de él.

No podía hacerle eso a Shuichi, no debía; pero… ¡En realidad no estaba haciendo nada! ¿Qué pasaba exactamente?

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al dormitorio, Ryuichi?- Susurró incitantemente haciendo que el otro se excitara más con ello.

Definitivamente, si pasaba algo no lo quería saber. Ahora sólo deseaba probar de aquello que el pelirrosa le ofrecía y que hasta ese mismo instante había sido lo prohibido para él.

Lo miró durante unos segundos para después alzarlo y llevarlo a peso hasta el dormitorio sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándolo caer en la cama y posicionándose encima.

De pronto, el vocalista de BL lo aproximó hacia él agarrándolo fuertemente de la camiseta y besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más apasionadamente, mientras le arrancaba la prenda casi literalmente. Esa nueva faceta del pequeño lo estaba poniendo más caliente, si es que se podía: jamás hubiera imaginado que Shuichi pudiera ser tan pasional en la cama; y por supuesto, menos aún, que pudiera cerciorarse de ello en primera persona.

Seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando: tenía al pelirrosa bajo su cuerpo, totalmente expuesto a él, a su entera disposición. Aprovechó para acariciar la suave piel de su torso desnudo, provocando que el más joven cerrara los ojos y jadeara suavemente ante el íntimo contacto. Los pantalones empezaban a apretarle demasiado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el vocalista de BL, que se apresuró en remediarlo despojando al mayor de la molesta prenda, para después hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

De pronto Sakuma se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, no quería hacer nada que el pequeño no deseara, y ahora mismo estaba tan confuso que no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. El repentino interés hacia él por parte del joven vocalista le había nublado los sentidos de tal manera que no pensaba con claridad desde hacía bastante rato.

- ¡Para, Shuichi!- De pronto el mayor se movió nerviosamente hasta sentarse al lado del otro, que lo miraba confuso.- Detente ahora, o… después no podré parar.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de decir eso…- Rozó levemente la erección del castaño.

- ..hmm… En serio, Shu… no tienes porqué… ¡Aaah!- El calor y la humedad de la boca del pelirrosa rodeando su miembro lograron que volviera a enloquecer y a olvidar todo lo que no fueran ganas de dejarse arrullar por él.

Por su parte, el vocalista de BL tampoco es que tuviera las cosas muy claras, en realidad ya hacía rato que prefería no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y actuaba por instinto. La simple idea de tener sexo con su ídolo era algo que nunca se había planteado, y que le provocaba infinitud de pensamientos y sensaciones demasiado complejos como para intentar descifrarlos ahora. En ese momento, lo único de lo que se tenía que preocupar era de satisfacer a Sakuma tan bien como le fuera posible, aunque ello significara actuar o hacer cosas que ni con Yuki había hecho antes.

- …¿Sigues queriendo que pare ahora?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras pasaba la lengua por la sensible punta de su erección.

- …- La incitante visión que tenía ante sí y el comentario del otro lograron que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. -…No… No pares, Shuichi…

Sonrió satisfecho y siguió lamiendo y succionando con dedicación, contemplando como Sakuma se acercaba al clímax y los jadeos ya empezaban a ser sonoros gemidos. Con todo ello, el pelirrosa empezó a sentir cómo él mismo empezaba a endurecerse, llevando la mano del mayor hasta su hombría para hacerle saber cómo le estaba poniendo.

- ¿…Quieres terminar en mi boca?- Susurró consciente de que con ese tipo de comentarios el castaño se ponía más caliente aún.

- S… Si…- Logró balbucear ante el repentino aumento de velocidad del otro y su inminente orgasmo.- ¡Aaah!- Al fin terminó vaciándose dentro del menor.

Se dejó caer aliviado viendo como el otro sonreía picaronamente, y no tardó en fijar la vista en el miembro erecto del pelirrosa, el cual reclamaba atenciones urgentemente. Atenciones que, con mucho gusto le ofrecería…

Besó al joven vocalista mientras acariciaba suavemente su erección, siendo testigo de los incitantes gemidos ahogados de éste, los cuales le provocaron de nuevo la sensación de querer más y más de ese adictivo ser que se le estaba entregando.

- No te puedes llegar a imaginar las ganas que tengo de probarte, Shuichi.- Una sonrisa lasciva se perfiló en los labios del mayor.

- ¿…Y qué esperas para hacerlo?- Preguntó obteniendo como respuesta los cálidos labios de su ídolo acariciando su miembro.

No podía creer que fuera Sakuma Ryuichi el que estaba haciéndole aquello. Miró por un instante su expresión de satisfacción y cerró los ojos intentando asimilar de nuevo aquella visión: la de su eterno ídolo lamiendo y acariciando su intimidad. No cabía duda de que habría un antes y un después de aquel momento.

- Hmm…- Tenía que reconocer que aquello le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, la sensación de tener al vocalista de NG dedicándole esas atenciones tan intimas…- ¡Aaah!- al fin se liberó en la boca del otro gracias a las expertas caricias que le brindó.

Se dejaron caer en la cama escuchando la respiración agitada del otro, cada uno por su parte intentando asimilar la situación que le tocaba.

Tras unos segundos, el pelirrosa sintió como su ídolo lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si intentara retenerlo junto a él para siempre. Sonrió levemente al pensar que aquello le recordaba a alguien: él. Por una parte, podía entender perfectamente a Ryuichi; estaba locamente enamorado de él, sabiendo que no podría tenerlo nunca como él quería. Shuichi sabía perfectamente lo frustrante de esa sensación.

- ¿… Ya estás cansado?- El más joven rompió el silencio con el malicioso comentario, haciendo que el otro le devolviera la expresión de niño malo.

- ¿….A ti qué te parece….?- Respondió mordisqueando su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer de nuevo.- No te creas que voy a dejar que esto termine así como así… No sé como hemos llegado a esto, pero lo que si sé, es que ahora que te tengo sólo para mí, no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente…

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera escaparme?- El pelirrosa sonrió, dándole un ligero tirón de pelo al mayor y aprovechando el despiste de éste para ser él quien tomara posición encima.

Lo besó de nuevo bajando la mano hacia la nueva semierección del vocalista de NG, la cual acarició hasta conseguir que se endureciera del todo. Sonrió. Aquello era tan tentador… Sakuma volvía a estar tan excitado o más que antes, jadeando y mirándolo con expectación.

El pelirrosa levantó levemente las caderas, provocando que el miembro que tenía entre las manos rozara su entrada.

- ¿Quieres hacérmelo, Ryuichi? ¿Quieres sentirte dentro de mí?- Ronroneó incitantemente sobre los labios del otro.

Ahora sí.

Sakuma ya no podía más: sentía como le hervía la sangre, necesitaba hacer suyo al pequeño en ese mismo instante, saber de una vez por todas cómo era estar dentro de ese adictivo cuerpo que le había hecho perder la cordura.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si se fueran a salir de sus orbitas y un gemido de placer inundó toda la alcoba. Shuichi se sentó sobre su erección regalándole con ello el infinito placer de sentir su estrechez y el calor que su interior emanaba.

- ¡Oooh…! Shu…- El castaño se sintió enloquecer ante la sensación.- hmmm…- Notó cómo el mas joven se aferraba a él sin moverse para acostumbrarse a la repentina invasión.

Acarició el suave cabello rosa del pequeño embriagándose con su olor; bajó las manos por toda su espalda acariciando la piel expuesta a él… Vio sus ojos llorosos, el rubor en las mejillas que tan adorable le parecía, los labios entreabiertos de Shuichi...

Aquello era el paraíso.

Y si no lo era, le daba igual. Él sólo quería quedarse así el resto de su vida.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakuma se posicionó encima con cuidado de no hacerle daño al pequeño y se movió lentamente en su interior, sintiendo como era acogido perfectamente por el otro, que ya empezaba a disfrutar de la invasión.

- Hmm…- Ryuichi besó la frente del vocalista de BL.- ¿Te hago daño?

- No… está bien…- Un suave beso en los labios y una sonrisa acompañaron su respuesta.

El joven cantante elevó las caderas instintivamente en busca de más contacto con el otro, que en vista de ello aumentó el ritmo con el que lo penetraba. Se sentía al límite, sabía que no tardaría en volver a culminar y no le gustaba la idea de que aquello terminara tan rápido. Intentó hacer más lentos sus movimientos ante aquel pensamiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde: su cuerpo se movía solo y no lo podía evitar.

El joven vocalista que se percató de todo, contrajo sus músculos proporcionándole al otro mayor estrechez y, con ello, más placer.

Sakuma abrió los ojos aún sabiendo que con ello se excitaría más, y no se equivocó: el pelirrosa estaba sudoroso y sonrojado, tenía el pelo revuelto y lo observaba con ojos brillantes. Le pareció ver cómo sonreía entre gemidos: no podía creer que el pequeño estuviera disfrutando tanto sólo por ver cómo le ponía.

- Hmm… Shu…- Intentó recriminarlo por su actitud, pero se vio frustrado por su inminente orgasmo.- ¡Aaah!

Se dejó caer sobre el otro, sintiendo como lo abrazaba, aún sin salir de su interior.

- Eres muy malo, Shuichi; yo no quería que terminara tan rápido…- Liberó al pelirrosa de su miembro y se acomodó a un lado.

- No tiene porque terminar si no quieres. La verdad es que creía que aprovecharías un poco más la situación…

No daba crédito a lo que oía: Shuichi le estaba pidiendo… ¿Más sexo?

Empezaba a pensar seriamente que aquello era un sueño; y acababa de decidir que lo fuera o no, pensaba aprovecharlo.

- Shu…- Captó la atención del más joven esbozando una expresión que podría tacharse de perversa.- …Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.

El pelirrosa se sobresaltó ¿Sería verídica la fama que tenía Sakuma-san de fiera en la cama? Se sonrojó violentamente ante tal pensamiento, lo que le llevó a darse cuenta de qué y con quién lo estaba haciendo, tomando consciencia de nuevo de todo, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a escandalizarse, Ryuichi se le tiró prácticamente encima.

- ¡Aaah!- El vocalista de NG le mordisqueó los pezones mientras acariciaba suavemente su sexo.- Hmm.. Ryu…Ichi…- Se mordió el labio inferior para callar sus gemidos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- No entiendo cómo he podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacerte gemir mi nombre… No puedes llegar a imaginar las veces que he soñado con ello…- Recorrió con la lengua el torso desnudo del menor hasta llegar al cuello, el cual intentó succionar con fuerza.

-Yo de ti no haría eso… Alguien podría intentar matarte.

- Hnn…- Justo cuando iba a protestar por el comentario, el otro atrapó sus labios en un beso necesitado.

- No te quejes… Hasta ahora no te he negado nada…- Le recriminó con una sonrisa pervertida que el otro imitó casi al instante.

- Cierto.- De repente introdujo un dedo en el interior del pelirrosa.- Y no pienso preguntar…- Empezó a moverlo para enseguida meter otro.- …Vaya a ser que te arrepientas…

- ¡…Ahh!- Shuichi se arqueó ante la placentera invasión mientras observaba cómo Sakuma se excitaba más al verlo disfrutar de esa manera.

El pelirrosa se aferró a la espalda del mayor, que con la otra mano empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos demandantes con el fin de poder ver hasta qué punto podía llegar a excitarse al ver al pequeño enloquecer bajo sus manos.

Y no se equivocaba.

La visión del joven cantante arqueándose y retorciéndose de placer, mirándolo jadeante, arañando su espalda mientras alcanzaba el clímax… Todo ello era un coctel de sensaciones que lo estaba llevando al límite de la cordura; se sentía arder, sabía que su miembro volvía a estar erecto… Que los arañazos de la espalda no eran la única marca que iba a perdurar en él después de aquella noche: Shuichi había despertado en él emociones que creía inexistentes hasta ese mismo instante.

Observó en silencio como el pelirrosa jadeaba intentando regularizar su respiración después de culminar. Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios al recordar la primera vez que lo vio como ahora: sofocado, con la piel perlada por el sudor, regalándole lo que, hasta que escuchó sus gemidos, creía que era la más perfecta melodía. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio subido a un escenario: cuando se juró a si mismo que Shuichi sería suyo.

La mano del pequeño masajeando su miembro de manera decidida lo devolvió a la realidad. Acarició su pelo rosado obteniendo como respuesta una fugaz sonrisa que el más joven abandonó enseguida para atrapar la erección de Sakuma entre sus labios y jugar a lubricarlo incitantemente con la lengua. Adivinó enseguida lo que vendría después: ya estaba ansioso de nuevo por poder sentirse dentro del otro, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto liberando la boca del menor y encarándolo.

- Ponte a cuatro patas, Shuichi.- Ordenó con voz demandante siendo obedecido al instante por el otro.

Lo penetró de una vez lo más profundo que pudo, arrancándole al pelirrosa un sonoro gemido y una mirada sorprendida. Esperó unos instantes por si había lastimado al menor, que pronto le respondió meciendo suavemente las caderas en busca de más. Sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba de Shuichi; y con el presente pensamiento, empezó a moverse salvajemente en su interior sin poder controlar prácticamente sus instintos.

-¡Aahh!... hmm… Ryu…- Se movió como por acto reflejo a la vez que el otro, ayudando a la penetración a tornarse más profunda aún.- …Hazlo… Hazlo más fuerte…

- Me encanta verte así… Hmm… - Accedió a la petición del más joven observando cómo su miembro había despertado de nuevo y reclamaba atención.- ..Je… Te recuperas pronto…- Ayudó al pelirrosa acariciando su intimidad y provocando que no tardara en culminar, estremeciéndose y arrastrándolo a él también hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Salió de él con cuidado y se dejó caer a su lado mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Lo miró, estaba sonriéndole divertido; la verdad es que nunca pensó que el pequeño pudiera aguantar hacerlo tantas veces seguidas, ya que hasta él, que consideraba que tenía bastante aguante, había terminado agotado. Aunque se hacía una idea sobre la practica que había llegado a tener Shuichi a juzgar por los rumores que circulaban por todo NG.

- ¿Qué haces?- Sakuma se tapó con las finas sabanas mientras encaraba al otro, que se había levantado de la cama y empezaba a vestirse.

- ¿A ti que te parece? Son las tres de la mañana, debería irme, ¿O es que aún quieres más?- Lo miró con expresión maliciosa acercándose ya completamente vestido.

- Creo que si quiero poder levantarme mañana, lo mejor será que no.- Se sonrojó al decir esto y al ver al otro acercarse hasta besarlo con suavidad.

- Espero que hayas "disfrutado" de mi regalo…- Shuichi se levantó y fue en dirección a la puerta dejando a un confundido Sakuma, que veía con expectación como se giraba y seguía hablando con tono travieso.- …Feliz cumpleaños, Ryuichi.


End file.
